Unfaithful
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot.] She loves two different men. She’s cheating on one, just to be with the other. She is unfaithful, until she decides what’s right. [A Captain FalconxSamusxMarth triangle.]


Author's Note:

I wanted to do another one-shot for a while now. After listening through my IPOD, I found a perfect song, I could write a one-shot about, and it ended up being Rihanna's "Unfaithful." The song is so powerful and deep, I think. It's my favorite song, ever!

The pairings, I used were Marth/Samus/Captain Falcon. I decided to use this triangle, after reading _Lies and Mistakes_ by **Sage of Downtown Hyrule**. She has a strong Marth/Samus thing going on in her story and I know other stories have Captain Falcon as another choice for Samus.

The bold and italics in the story are actual parts of the song. So this is a one-shot with part song-fic in it.

Also, this is in Samus' POV.

Other than that, I have nothing left to say.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Unfaithful**

* * *

_**Story of my life **_

_**Searching for the right**_

Unfaithful.

Is that what I am?

Is that what I consider myself?

It's just love; simple, harmless love. But this simple love has risen to a much bigger problem.

_**Sorrow of my soul **_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

I sit in my windowsill, waiting. I've been waiting for what seems like eternity. My cell phone is firmly grasped within my hands. I've been holding it ever since I have awoken, like my life depends on it. I briefly lower my head, only to see the blue background on the main screen of my phone.

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that this guy is blue**_

10:05. I have been waiting for over two hours.

A frown falls upon my face, as I lift my head once more, returning to the window. The dark clouds gloom overhead, pouring out all of their sorrow onto our small crowded town. The rain falls hard, pounding on the roof of the apartment. The thunder echoes into the dark endless sky, as I continue to watch ripples form in the puddles on the street below.

He shifts in the bed behind me. My boyfriend. Marth.

I freeze, listening to the soft mumbling. Once the only thing heard was the rain, I shift in my spot, turning my attention to the bed. He lies there, sleeping peacefully. The covers were halfway off his body, revealing his blue sweats and bare built chest.

_**It kills him inside**_

I hate doing this to him. I regret everything that I have done. He knows about everything. He knows, but doesn't say anything. We both know. No words need to be said. But why? Why won't he stand up and tell me? He knows I'm unfaithful, but yet he stays.

_**I can see him dying**_

My gaze somehow found itself looking back outside the window. I remember the day clearly. When all of this had happened…

Marth and I were both at our local diner, having lunch together. We were both talking, and actually enjoying ourselves. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I felt uncomfortable, but I reluctantly let us stay that way.

Pretty soon, my attention was somewhere else. It was focused on a lone man sitting three booths down from us. His gaze was mysterious, and his smile, dashing. His dark blue eyes had been staring in our direction. Watching.

I don't clearly remember why, but Marth had stood and left the booth, heading over to the front counter; most likely to pay. This had given the man, enough time to stand and gradually make his way over toward my booth. He slipped a neatly folded paper underneath my finished plate, and serenely walked out of the diner.

A smile formed across my face, as I unfolded the paper, and briefly glanced at it.

_**And he knows that I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

It was the day that had changed our lives, for both my boyfriend and I.

My cell rings.

It's him. His number appears.

I immediately answer it, listening to his voice. A smile appears across my face, as I stand to my feet, and nod. Our conversation is short, as I hang up my phone, and head into the bathroom.

I'm getting ready for the day, putting on my make-up and doing my hair. Marth stirs in the bedroom, finally waking up. I walk into the bedroom, standing in front of my dresser and large mirror. I pulled my blonde hair, up into a ponytail, just now noticing my boyfriend awake. He wipes his eyes, and sits up in bed.

" Where are you going?" He asks sympathetically.

My heart races.

_**I say I won't be long **_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**I lie I don't have to tell**_

He frowns and nods, lowering his head.

_**Because we both know, where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek, then swiftly turn to leave. As I walked out of the bedroom, I was able to catch a glimpse of his expression. Miserable. Torment. He's miserable, because of me. He knows I'm unfaithful. He knows, I'm leaving to visit another man, yet he stays silent. Everyday I leave; I see a little more less life within him. I feel like I'm killing him. My actions are taking his life.

The afternoon seemed to stretch on forever. No matter how much I try, my mind couldn't leave Marth. I spent most of the day with my secret love. Eventually the day ended up the same, both of us heading back to his house, just a few blocks down from my apartment.

_**Our love…**_

We found ourselves both in his bedroom, our bodies firmly against each other. Our lips are just inches apart. My arms are wrapped around his neck, while he keeps one arm wrapped around my back. The other one moves up to my face, as he brushes, my now loose, hair out of the way.

_**His Trust…**_

I can picture Marth, sitting alone at home. He's crying and miserable. He has nothing. I was the only thing that kept him alive, and content. He trusted me, and I became unfaithful. He's now dying. Alone.

Pretty soon, we were on the bed. Our kisses are becoming heavier and our movements picking up pace. Our clothes were now on the floor, and the covers were above our heads.

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

I freeze. Thinking. Reminiscing. I pull him off of me, and sit up straight in the bed.

_**I don't want to do this…**_

Tears build up in my eyes.

_**Anymore…**_

I get off the bed, and grab my clothes. I immediately put them on, and run out of the house, out into the rain.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore **_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door **_

_**I see him die a little more inside **_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore **_

_**I don't wanna take away his life **_

_**I don't wanna be... **_

**_A murderer…_ **

By the time I get home, he's outside dressed and ready to go. He holds an umbrella over his head, keeping him dry from the rain. He notices me running in his direction, and drops the umbrella welcoming me into his arms.

I smile, and close my eyes.

Tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

A/N: 

I hope no one is confused. The story and song is pretty straight forward, and you just easily look up the lyrics and read the entire song if you want. I didn't feel like putting the entire song in this, so only chose a few important words that would fit this one-shot.

If any of you are confused, let me know and I will clear it up for you.

I tried to make this another good one-shot. I don't know if it turned out well, I believe I did a pretty good job.

Any feedback is welcome. I'd love to hear your opinions on it.

Until Next Time!


End file.
